1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color slide fastener and a method and apparatus for fabricating the same, and in particular, to an improved color slide fastener and a method and apparatus for fabricating the same which are capable of easily injection-molding unit fastening elements (tooth of fastener) of a slide fastener in more than two colors for thereby diverging the design of various clothes, bags and portable things and implementing various design choices.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Generally, the slide fastener is widely used for various products. A plurality of unit fastening elements are longitudinally fixed to a pair of support tapes (cloth tapes), respectively, for thereby implementing a fastening or unfastening operation, so that a predetermined portion of the product adapting the fastener is opened or closed.
The conventional slide fastener is formed of a support tape made of a pair of cloth pieces, and the unit fastening element and slider are formed of a synthetic resin or metal. The support tape, unit fastening element and slide are formed in a single color and single pattern.
In the conventional slide fastener, since the support tape and the unit fastening element are formed in the single color and single pattern, such pattern is different from the pattern of the cloth for thereby generating a pattern mismatching portion, so that a mismatching pattern and design in clothes, bags and portable things are formed. Therefore, there is a limit to implement various fashion and colorful design, so that a user's personality and design choice capability are decreased. In addition, a design choice range is limited.
Therefore, as the use of slide fastener is increased, the demand for the color slide fastener having various colors and designs is increased.